Legacy Preview: Latem Arrives
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: The mysterious lion Latem Leones arrives to save Samus Aran and Sonic the Hedgehog from the evil Masked Man. He challenges him to battle while Lucario is rused away to safety. But can he fight back against a man shrouded in darkness who just defeated the mighty Lucario? Preview for the upcoming adventure: Super Smash Brothers Legacy!


He'd made it just in time. Thank goodness too, if he had been a second late the outcome could have been much different. Turning to his allies on the ground Latem spoke.

"Hey are you guys all right?"

Samus looked over towards Latem who stood by. She hadn't expected the lion to arrive so unexpectedly in the nick of time. But she was glad for it. a few seconds more and she and Sonic could have been done for it.

The Masked Man kept his eyes on the newcomer standing before him. He hadn't expected Latem Leones to just arrive right now. Though it did not matter to him, whether or not Latem was here was meaningless. He was far stronger than these three.

"You are Latem Leones correct?" the Masked Man questioned while the lion faced him. "Yes you are Latem Leones. I do not know many lions that walk like a man or carry a sword."

Latem turned fully forward while keeping a paw on his back. "Funny. I don't know too many cowards behind masks either, but here you are."

The Masked Man's expression remained hidden. Latem watched him confidently while reaching for his sword tied to his back. The two were ready to fight at any moment but waited to see who struck first. Samus and Sonic watched carefully while the Masked Man raised both of his hands up in greeting gesture.

"You are the fighter that remains a mystery. I do not know if you are like the other ones who defeated Tabuu but I best not let myself get too overconfident."

Latem grinned showing off his sharp fangs. "I hate to tell you this but I'm not as strong as the Smash Brothers are. But I guess you can say I'm pretty close."

The Masked Man was motionless watching Latem. Underneath his mask an amused grin was present while he watched the lion. His brain analyzed the entire situation in front of him: the lion could be bluffing or he could just be a fool waiting to be defeated. Either way the Masked Man would destroy him.

In Sonic's arms Lucario let out a slight gasp. His eyes opened up to look at Latem standing up to the Masked Man. Why he was here Lucario did not really understand at all. He tried sitting up as pain shot out all throughout his body.

"W-What is h-he do…" Lucario coughed feeling pain in his neck while Sonic held him back.

"Hey Lucario! Don't more alright? We're talking you out of here, just relax." Sonic tried telling the Aura Pokémon. He continued trying to talk still through his pain.

Latem noticed this and turned back around towards the Smashers. He could tell Lucario was seriously injured from his fight no doubt thanks to the Masked Man. Lucario, he knew, challenged to the Masked Man to a one on one battle and was now very weakened from the whole ordeal. But that just meant the Masked Man might also be a bit worn down too.

"Y-You're the one… from the tournament." Lucario managed to let out before cringing. Latem nodded at him.

"Yeah I was there. Only to enter and test my skills but then these guys showed up. I didn't think I'd end up meeting this guy." Latem said gazing at the Masked Man. He was dead set on getting some answers from him since he was in the dark.

"By the way. Why don't you take that mask off already? After all Samus and I already know what you like underneath anyways."

Samus let out a gasp. She knew this person? Impossible. She didn't know who the masked man was at all, or maybe she did know like the lion said. Was he someone she knew from the past or was he an enemy everyone had fought before?

"What? You know who that masked guy is Samus?" Sonic questioned.

"I-I'm not sure. But… if what he says is true…" Samus pondered Latem's statement while the lion pointed one of his paws at Sonic.

"Actually you know who this guy is too, Sonic. But I don't think you guys have actually met face to face yet."

Sonic was in turn in shock. So he knew who the masked man was as well? Then was he an enemy of another Smasher? Or had he heard of him from somewhere else before? This was all very strange to the World's fastest hedgehog.

The Masked Man paused. Latem could just be bluffing. After all he knew was that up until the tournament that he had never seen the lion before. So what was his game? Did he figure him out already? If so, how? The Masked Man though showed little fear or worry.

"I see Latem Leones. You think you have an advantage over me. But it doesn't matter if you know anything. Soon you will be dead and out of my way."

Latem merely grinned at the statement. "Sounds fun!"

Samus and Sonic kept their eyes on Latem and the Masked Man. Sooner or later one of them would have to strike and start this fight. And yet they waited like predator and prey in silence. A thick tension was present between the two warriors as they faced off with Latem grinning at the blank mask of the Masked Man.

_What is his game? _The Masked Man thought.

"Samus, Sonic, take Lucario and get as far away as you can out of here. I'll fight this guy off as best as I can." Latem ordered not looking back. Samus raised her head wondering what this guy was thinking. Did he think he could take on the Masked Man alone? He'd already taken down six other fighters, what made him think he could handle him?

"What are you saying? How could you-" Samus was cut off by Latem drawing his sword. The thin European like Knight sword gleamed in the sunlight as he stared down at his enemy.

"Go! I can hold him off on my own. If you guys are here then I'll only end up worrying about your safety, I need to fight this guy with my best."

The Masked Man had a smirk underneath. So he was one of those kinds of heroes.

Lucario then began groaning in pain. Samus looked back down at the Pokémon while Latem raised his sword up.

"When Lucario wakes up he will tell you everything. That way you too will understand the real battle being fought here. Okay?"

Samus couldn't believe this. She'd come out with her power suit ready to defend Lucario and fight the Masked Man if bad came to worse. But now this new comer had arrived taking her shot away from her. Who did he think he was to order her around like that? She was a veteran bounty hunter who fought many across the Galaxy and an accomplished fighter. With Sonic by her side and maybe even this newcomer these three could probably take on the Masked Man right now if they wanted to.

But looking at the weakened form of Lucario, Samus remembered why she was here. She and Sonic had to take Lucario to safety away from the Masked Man to recover. That was there duty. Sonic could get them away with his incredible speed at their side while this Lion held them off. With some reluctance Samus let out a breath of air.

"Alright. Be careful Latem Leones." Samus bided farewell while the lion nodded. Sonic handed Lucario to Samus while grabbed her hand. He then took off before anyone could blink leaving Latem alone with the Masked Man.

On the inside Latem was actually very nervous. He'd only watched the Masked Man fight once in the World Tournament against the Smashers and only figured out some of his fighting style by observation. If Latem was correct then he might have a chance against the Masked Man. He could face him head on long enough to hold him down here.

"So you think you can just face me here Latem Leones. Well I do not think so. I shall defeat you here and now before I go finish off Lucario and his allies."

"I can't let that happen, Masked Man. Even though I am not one of them I will protect the Smashers with my very life!" Latem was serious facing down the Masked Man. It would seem the lion had no fear at all now.

The Masked Man disappeared from sight; Latem was on his toes realizing that he somehow managed to teleport. Latem turned around bringing his sword up blocking an attack directly from the Masked Man. His arms were a dark shadow color colliding against Latem's sword while the lion held him at bay. He couldn't see the expression on the Masked Man's face and wondered if he was eager for battle. The Masked Man then teleported again and appeared above Latem's head with a powerful energy ball in his hands.

Latem quickly leaped out of the way as the attack hit the ground. It exploded blasting Latem a few yards away causing him to crash into the ground. Winging in pain Latem could feel pain in his arm but none the less stood up. He grabbed his sword while the masked Man stood across from him creating more energy in his hands before launching them like balls.

_Darn! He's really fast! _Latem held his sword straight before charging and swinging at the attack. The blast then exploded in two behind the lion while he kept his gaze focused on the Masked Man.''

The Masked Man then fired several more energy blasts at Latem's direction. The Lion quickly defended himself swinging his sword hitting every single blast. Then the Masked Man reappeared afterwards and delivered a punch to Latem's stomach. The lion yelled out in pain while the masked Man charged another energy attack in his hand.

Latem let out a loud growl raising his fist to punch the Masked Man below his jaw causing him to misfire his attack. The lion grinned at his feat before raising another fist to quickly punch the Masked Man again. Soon Latem was quickly delivering blows to his enemy with a barrage of fists pushing the Masked Man backwards.

He couldn't believe it. This lion was actually matching his own power. The Masked Man knew Latem Leones had some sort of training in order to fight him like this. The others were all powerful fighters already able to hold their own against the Masked Man but Latem was a mystery. He couldn't underestimate him anymore now.

The Masked Man disappeared from sight. Latem stopped until the Masked Man reappeared atop of a nearby boulder. He seemed to laugh beneath his masked while Latem kept his eyes focused on him.

"You are no ordinary fighter. I am impressed Latem Leones, but, this is as far as you go. Now I will stop you here."

Latem didn't like the sound of that. The Masked Man defeated every opponent he had faced up to this point and surely had a few unseen tricks up his sleeves he had to be on his guard for whatever this guy had coming for him.

The Masked Man brought his energy to his palms, all of his power was rising from inside forming into a new attack. Latem's eyes widened recognizing the shape the attack was taking. This was bad if he didn't get away quick. But now there wasn't too much time for him to get away, Latem held his blade upwards awaiting the Masked Man to fire while his energy expanded into the large spherical ball.

"Now Latem Leones… SAY GOOD BYE!"

The Masked Man launched the attack zooming in at Latem quickly. Latem held his sword up bracing for the impact. The large sphere collided against Latem's sword while he held his ground against it. His boots were breaking the ground underneath while the Masked Man watched.

_Darn it! This is strong!_

Now miles away Sonic was carrying Samus Aran and Lucario on his back. He wondered if the lion was doing okay against the creepy masked guy. He, Lucario, Mario, and Kirby hadn't been able to face the masked Man as a team and Lucario alone was practically mangled. Latem would have to have some sort of a plan to face him.

"Th-The mask…" Lucario spoke briefly.

"Lucario don't speak. We're taking you somewhere safe!" Sonic told the Pokémon.

"He's... in trouble." Lucario could sense the powerful aura even from way out here. The Masked Man was strong.

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard. Sonic stopped while he and Samus Aran looked back to see a large spherical orb of energy shoot out from the ground into the sky. It was obvious that this happened to be where Latem Leones and the Masked Man were combating. They knew one of them had to have used the attack to shake the earth as it did right now.

"D-Do you think it's the guy in the mask or the lion?" Sonic asked Samus. The bounty hunter didn't answer as she gazed at the scene through her suit.

Lucario coughed in pain. He knew it was the Masked Man. This was the same sinister darkness he had felt when they were fighting each other. It was malicious and evil, the aura was blackened with a sense of dread. Latem would have to be strong to hold his own against this power.

The large attack subsided some minutes later while the Masked Man floated above in the sky. Latem Leones was truly a joke indeed. That was not even the Masked Man's strongest attack and yet here Leones had fallen. Of course Latem did mention that he wasn't as strong as the other fighters were.

"What a pity. And here I thought I would have fun. Oh well."

The Masked Man however had made a grave mistake. Latem Leones was alive and well, standing over shattered boulders with his tan coat removed Latem Leones prepared his next move. He made several signs with his arms swerving quickly until stopping with his paws connected together with the palms facing forward. His enemy had his back turned at the lion who was ready to retaliate.

"Hey you dummy! Over here!"

The Masked Man gasped at the sound of the lion's voice. Latem's paws then began to emit a blue hue energy which seemed to electrocute. Before The Masked Man could fully turn around Latem fired his unknown attacked directly at him hitting the Masked Man square in his stomach.

_Impossible! _The Masked Man was pushed several feet away by this electrified attack until crashing into another boulder. It exploded consuming the Masked Man in while Latem Leones smirked.

"I'm not as strong as the others you've fought but I'm not a push over either, Masked Man. That was my _Seishin Wave_, an attack produced from my soul. I've been training it since I was a child. I'm sure you were in for a real shock right?

Silence was only heard while Latem watched the smoke rise from the rubble. Standing up he would see that the Masked Man was very hurt as he tried to stand. He could see that part of the Masked Man's armor was damaged and his chest was scarred. The armor on his arm was completely broken off and part of his mask was cracked around his left side. Latem knew that though is attack was strong the Masked Man was still stronger. He was standing up after his strongest technique.

"I see, that was unexpected. I won't underestimate you again Latem Leones."

Then a cracking noise was heard. Latem's eyes widened as the cracks on the mask of the Masked Man expanded and broke off from the rest. The pieces of the mask fell to the ground scattered revealing part of the Masked Man's face.

_Just as I thought_. Latem planted his feet firmly into the ground. He kicked up his sword catching it in his left paw before swinging it around and making a stance.

The Masked Man watched Latem with his revealed eye. He seemed unfazed at his mask breaking and rather focused on the task at hand. Defeating Latem Leones was of top priority, he could not proceed as planned with this lion in his way. Not like this.

"Be ready Latem Leones. For now, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

"Go for it."

This battle was only beginning.

* * *

When evil returns, heroes will rise

Joining forces they face impossible odds

They must stick together if they wish to save their worlds, their homes, and their friends

But can they face the unseen foe to come?

* * *

_From Falling Rock Studios_

_The Flying Lion Presents_

_A Super Smash Bros Tale_

**SUPER SMASH BROTHERS**

_**LEGACY**_


End file.
